So What?
by 001001000110
Summary: "So what if he was murdered by us?" Envy wants to know why Mustang is so adamant at avenging his best friend death. Turns out he's pretty good at convincing the Colonel not to be obsessed on revenge. Based on Chapter 38 of the manga. No pairings.


**A/N: This is done basically because I honestly think that Envy couldn't be THAT stupid by provoking Mustang with Hughes death. And the fact that out of all the other Homunculus, I feel that Envy death is the saddest one. It makes me want to do something about it. First fanfic at FMA, though, I hope I don't make them too OOC. Please enjoy.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I merely use her character for entertainment purpose only, I have no profit taken by it. Some of the conversation is directly taken from the manga. I have no lawsuit, please don't sue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I've answered your question, now it's my turn." Mustang gave Envy a stern look. "Who killed Maes Hughes?"

The Homunculus looked torn between answering or not, but in the end he settled for what he thought would be the 'truth'. "Why? Maria Ross, you burned her to death yourself."

Mustang looked unimpressed. "No, I know it wasn't her."

"Oh?" Envy cheered, clearly thought that the Colonel took the bait. "So you torched an innocent woman then? Man, that's brutal. How'd you break it to her family? Were you in tears or were you too angry with yourself to even—"

"For the love of God—shut up, idiot." Mustang cut impatiently. He only wanted to know who the culprit was and he didn't have time for playing a pointless game with the annoying Homunculus. "Getting answer out of you Homunculus is like pulling teeth. Now tell me what I want to know: who killed Hughes?"

For a moment, Envy looked like he was pissed enough to reveal the truth, and as the consequence he would be taunting the Flame Alchemist. He was a sadist by nature, nothing could please him more than seeing anyone suffer both physically and mentally. And talking about how Hughes death was because of his own stupidity for falling into a cheap trick by impersonating his wife would trigger Mustang wrath like nothing else could ever do.

However, he remembered that this very Colonel Mustang was the one who had killed Lust. She was one of the most competent ones among the Homunculus, but the Flame Alchemist managed to kill her anyway. He was wounded heavily that time and he was in a perfect condition right now. Provoking his anger wouldn't be the best choice as the flame would be far even more powerful with burning hatred fueling it.

He decided to stretch the conversation longer as his main goal was not to let Mustang and co. to be near his Father chamber. A bit more lying wouldn't hurt.

"It was Lust," he finally answered.

Mustang narrowed his eyes disdainfully. "No. I'm sure it's not her as well. Now, could you just—"

"Why are you so sure that it wasn't Lust?" Envy felt the need to ask. After all, Lust was just as capable at killing as Mustang himself when ordered. Ishval was the glaring proof of why he was called a human weapon at the first place.

"Because she said so."

"She said what?"

"Are you really that stupid or just trying to stall?" Mustang decided it could be both and apparently didn't need any answer because he continued. "She said that she regretted the fact she hadn't been able to finish him off."

"And what makes you think to just believe in what she said?" Envy tried not to get angry with any insults directed to him because then his plan would be screwed over. "She could just outright lie to you."

"Why would she lie about something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because we are villain and we aren't supposed to tell you the truth? Not all of us have the 'no lying' policy like Greed, you know."

"I still don't see why she would lie because either way I was going to kill her."

"Then tell me what luxury she would get by admitting the truth."

"If she was really the one who killed Hughes, she would get the credit for getting rid of a challenging opponent," Mustang replied solemnly. "She admitted that Hughes was very sharp guy, thus he would cause you lots of trouble. She'd be proud if she was able to kill him."

Envy stared at him, felt a little bit incredulous by the Colonel's logic. "Uh, you see, we are named after seven deadly sins, the sin that drives us the most. She was Lust, she was unlikely the kind to look for something like that. It seemed more like a thing Pride would do instead of Lust."

"And your point is?"

"You can't just decide that Lust was telling you the truth because she had no reason to do so whatsoever. She could've been lying, and how could you believe her just like that? You think we are the bad guys, why would you trust everything your enemy had said?"

"You are, in fact, the bad guys." Mustang glared but Envy just remained undeterred. "As for why I believe in what she said, I've told you my point of view. Plus you told me not to believe whatever my enemies had said, so I choose not to believe in you as you are clearly one of them."

"And so was Lust," Envy deadpanned. "Seriously, Mustang. What is this with the blatant favoritism that you'd take Lust's words but not mine even though we're both your enemies? Because she was a woman? Really?"

Mustang decided not to dignify that with a response, emitting several groans from other people around them.

"Okay, I get that you're not going to believe what I say about Lust regarding the murderer of your friend Hughes," Envy held the sudden urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "But I still don't get why you want to know about it so much. What does it matter?"

"Of course it does matter! Do you think that I would let the murderer of my dearest friend off the hook that easily?"

"So you want to avenge Hughes death?"

"That's quite correct."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to avenge Hughes death?" Envy pointed out as Mustang seemed not to get what he meant on his own.

"How could you still ask about that?" Mustang couldn't believe it. "He was murdered by one of you, I couldn't just sit and do nothing about it!"

"So what if he was murdered by us?" Envy tried to sound reasonable even though he didn't really care if Mustang was seeking for vengeance or not. The longer the conversation was taken, all the better for him. "Mister Scar over there was obsessed with revenge too and you don't seem to be okay with it. Why would you put yourself in the same place now?"

"It's not the same thing!"

"Yeah, you know what? You're right, it's not the same. Because Scar was avenging his whole race that is so brutally murdered by you guys in the military. Don't tell me you've forgotten about it, Mustang, as you were quite the active part at demolishing the Ishvalan. Granted, I was the one who initiated the war, but those people wouldn't die if not because of you people, when Hughes could just die anytime. He could be run over by a car, getting a dangerous and uncured disease, or killed by an Ishvalan, it made no difference about how he died. Why is it that he was killed by US that make you so determined on seeking vengeance?"

"Because it's unforgivable! You killed Hughes because you people thought he was a nuisance, an unnecessary problem for your supposed to be perfect plan! You killed him because he had no advantages for you!"

"Again, so what? I'm sure you wouldn't be so adamant at avenging him if he was killed by an Ishvalan, because you'd think he probably deserve it. It's not like we have any choice, it's just how we role. We tried to do something that you people don't approve, we removed any nuisance that was getting on the way, and you were hunting us down because of that. We killed a lot of people before, but I don't see you stand up for it. You only think it's unforgivable because we killed Hughes. You won't care about anyone that has nothing to do with you personally. And yet you think yourself holier than us while you're just the same, if not worse."

"Shut up!" Mustang shouted angrily, his eyes flashing with rage. "Don't you dare comparing me with you! You're just a selfish creature, you want to destroy humans so you could live the world the way as you please! And I'm just not going to let that happen. Fullmetal, Scar, take the girl and everyone with you to that Father's place. I'm going to make sure this Homunculus over here won't get in your way."

Edward seemed about to protest when he caught look from Lieutenant Hawkeye. The woman nodded, indicating that it was safe for them to leave the Colonel only with her because she was pretty sure Mustang was not going to kill Envy on a sole purpose of avenging Hughes death and satisfied his own hatred.

"Okay. Let's go, May!"

When Envy tried to chase after them, his legs were burnt to crisp he was forced to fall on his knees. Mustang looked ready to kill, but it was because he wanted to save human population from whatever plan this group of nutcases was having, so Hawkeye didn't have any inclination to stop him.

Seriously, how hard it could get to make a connection over the fact that someone must be impersonating Maria Ross and Envy happened to be the only creature that had an ability of physical transformation?

It was time like this she felt really grateful that the Flame Alchemist was so ignorant and oblivious.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ F I N ~**


End file.
